Forgiveness
by StuckInTheMiddleWithYou
Summary: Since the Battle of Hogwarts Draco and Harry have not seen each other until an unlikely meeting that brings back old feelings from one another..


_Disclaimer, I do not own any of these characters. They were created by the talented JK Rowling_

He first spots Harry in a crowd as he is walking to the ministry of magic. Since the years of the Battle of Hogwarts he had been trying to be better than he was though people still treat him differently.

Harry is now a top auror and hasn't had the chance to settle down. He has dedicated everything to his job. He looks different now, older, scarred, as if he's seen too much or something but he's still Harry just less skinny. Though is obviously very stressed out.

He yells at him but Harry doesn't react. Cringing to himself, he thinks that Harry doesn't hear him as the crowd in Diagon alley is huge and full of students preparing for their next year at Hogwarts. Thinking Harry is ignoring him he's hurt but covers it up with a cool bitter smirk and turns around to start walking away.

Harry lifts his head and squints at Draco's turned back before starting for him. Harry moved through the crowd only to be stopped every few steps; to question the boy who lived as they always do.

Draco hearing them, allows himself to glimpse over his shoulder to see Harry walking towards his fans. Only he's also looking right at him. His head fills with thoughts of the chosen one, of Harry's untamed mop of hair and piercing green eyes, of their days at Hogwarts together, of the day Harry saved his life...and Draco allowed himself to cling to Harry's torso and breathe in the scent of Harry's sweat.

Draco takes a turn and runs down Nocturn alley. Harry, still following him, runs down the abandoned alley. It's a lot less crowded than Diagon Alley he notices but he's lost track of Draco.

Draco peers around a slimy looking building and gives a sarcastic comment to Harry about his fans but doesn't really mean it.

Harry is too tired to yell back he's tired of everything of being the chosen one, of remembering the fight, of trying to get up and fulfil a destiny he never asked for or wanted. Harry turns to look at him, his green eyes meeting his own blue, and asks him one thing, "What do you want Malfoy?", they're both thinking the same thing.

Draco thinks to himself that all he wants is to lie down next to Harry and feel him relax, something he knows Harry doesn't get much of. Instead he comments on Harry's seeming tired physique, worried. He'd always had dark circles under his eyes but the years chasing dark wizards really seemed to have taken a toll on him.

They agree on sharing a bite to eat, but they don't go back to Diagon alley right now the darkness seems right. They find a small pub with one overweight bartender who couldn't care less that the boy who defeated the dark lord and saved all the wizarding world is here and with his former enemy.

Draco insults the place hating the food but watches as Harry eats and wonders to himself. Why is he here? Why is he doing any of this?

He can see the headline now! Rita Skeeter tapping away "Chosen One and Betrayer Eating Together" does it matter right now?

They sit down and order their fire whiskey. Neither of them knowing what to say to one another. They both start talking at the same time but Harry goes first asking how Draco has been since the Battle all those years ago. Draco nods, he had left before it was fully over to escape with Mother and Father.

As he fills him in on the last couple years he notices Harry watching him, taking in the slight changes in his appearance. He knew he looked mostly the same but he felt different, but he didn't mind Harry paying such close attention to him.

As a distraction he asked how Ginny was. An image of an annoying red haired fangirl of Harry's came to mind. He remembered they'd had a thing for one another in his sixth year. He frowned at the memory.

Harry looks surprised, admitting he hasn't thought about Ginny in years, he laughs. He tells him he's thought more about Draco, his arch enemy then the little girl who declared her love to him.

Draco doesn't know what to say and awkwardly sips his drink as the food arrives. Looking down he grimaces at the cheap sandwich.

He wants to tell Harry how sorry he is for treating him like he did in school and thank him for rescuing him that last day. How he never would have really killed Dumbledore and regrets letting the death eaters in. It all becomes too much and he stands suddenly as of to walk, he can't stay here; the memories have haunted him for years.

"What? Too good for Draco Malfoy?" Harry asks in an annoyed tone, catching Draco's eyes with his. To his own surprise he blushes as if every ounce of blood has now found a new home in his face. Harry reaches out and pulls him down by his robes making him sit back down.

"Do you know what I want Potter?" he replies pulling a ball of bread off the sandwich. The stale bread is a lump in his hand.

Harry can't seem to help it, "Death to muggles, death to me. Or what Draco, what did I miss something?" Harry's hands were clenched in fists.

He knew what he wanted to say, an easy word yet so hard to confess. Too humiliating for a Malfoy, someone of his bloodline to say. But this is change isn't it; he thought to himself and with a deep breath he confessed what he wanted most was forgiveness.

Harry's face crumpled with confusion. He wouldn't meet his eyes so he looked at the crumpled bread in his hands and let it drop back onto the plate. Clueless as always Potter, he thought.

He got up to go again. He had to go to work, that was why he had been out in Diagon alley in the first place. Harry puts some galleons on the table as they leave. Draco rolled his eyes, the dump didn't deserve it, it was just Harry's company he had wanted.

He was outside when he noticed Harry facing him. The lightning scar staring down at him pinning him to the spot. He stops unsure how to proceed. Harry hasn't actually forgiven him and he doesn't want to ask again.

Harry shook his head and threaded a hand through his long dark hair before Draco realised that Harry was laughing. A small laugh that lasted a second but left a smile on his face. He was more beautiful than he had been all those years ago, Draco realised. Someone interrupted the moment with a cough, reminding him that it's Nocturn Alley and not Hogwarts.

He is still watching Harry and he can't help but notice how perfect his lips look when they move he that he needs Harry to repeat what he has just said.

He sees Harry has moved closer, his smile gone. "That's all you wanted, forgiveness?"

Draco barely hears him and has to stop himself from automatically nodding his head. He has dreamed of this moment over and over but always wakes before he can get a true answer. He had nothing to lose now, no one to believe him anyway so he leant forward and pressed his burning face against Harry's, he waited to be pushed away for anything. Instead he felt Harry's arm grip his waste to draw him in, pulling him closer to Harry Potter. The man who he now had his lips pressed against.

It happened almost like a dream but it's better than anything he could have ever dreamt and it ends all too soon with Harry pushing him away in shock.

You grabbed me you pulled me in that was you not me, Draco wanted to yell at him that but his mind was swimming with shock and hurt and something else. He had initiated the kiss but Harry had kissed him back, he hadn't pushed him away.

Harry touched his lips brushing them softly with his thumb before pausing to look at him. He looks unsure and just keeps staring at Draco, whose face is beginning to flush. Harry moved forward once again and cupped Draco's surprised face. He stiffens and watches as Harry continues to move closer to him but slower than before. Their heads are so close that Draco can taste Harry's breath before he moves in to kiss him.

This time it was slower, he tastes Harry's lips and feel how soft and warm they are. Soon he finds his hands moving to Harry's coat and his fist balled on the lapel. They pull away again and Draco can't help but blurt out, "Did you do this with Ginny?" Seeing the answer on Harry's face he immediately regretted asking. It was a stupid thing to ask but he wanted to know, had to know in that one moment if he was Harry's sloppy seconds.

Harry shook his head and looked around the empty street, maybe looking to see if anyone had caught them but there was one thing he did not know; no one cares inNocturn Alley. Harry's took a step back and bent his head down. Draco stood with his hands now firmly by his head, thoughts racing through his mind, did Harry regret it? Did he not feel the connection that he had just felt with his lips against his? Would he let him do it again..? Draco finally spoke up.

"Potter!" he said using his old nickname for him, he could feel that he was going red again.

"What?" is his reply, his lips are swollen and all he wants to do is kiss him again, trail his lips all over his body...Harry fixes his glasses "What do you bloody want Malfoy?"

Isn't it obvious? He wants to shout. Stupid clueless impossibly handsome git, there's no way he doesn't know what he wants. But if Harry leaves he takes this moment they shared with him, if Draco leaves he will carry it with him forever and feel the regret of letting Harry leave. Of them not seeing each other again for another 15 years!

His breathe is heavy with frustration, "You...I want you" he admits, looking just left of Harry unable to meet his eyes.

Harry is breathing heavily, watching his face turn a slightly darker shade of red. Draco noticed the empty alley was not so much empty anymore as people fell in like ants. This was not the place for such a conversation. He marched forward and grabbed Harry's arm before he say anything and pulled him after him, "Just follow me".

He marched forward and let his eyes wander. He had spent a lot of time down here as a child, always finding a perverse delight in cursed items, so naive to the ways of the world. He could feel Harry's eyes burning into the back of his neck but refused to look at him, determined not to let him see the blush he would no doubt cause. Merlin he would need to get a handle on that.

He dragged him into the familiar shop giving a warning sneer to the old man behind the counter and dragged Harry to the back of the shop. To the very familiar black vanishing cabinet...

Harry moved to grab Draco's arm to tug him away but instead he just pulls Harry closer. He pulled Harry by his coat closer to him until he was pressed up against the cabinet and looked up at Harry. He kissed him from the cleft on his chin to his supple lips. He kissed him until he felt Harry relax against him.

It was easy so easy he wished he'd done it years ago. He wished that he could go back and just have this one moment repeating forever and ever, no fights just the kissing Harry Potter. Harry leaned in closer and locked a hand in his blonde hair, he pulled his head back to trail kisses down his neck and found the exact spot that made him groan only to bite down making it into a whimper.

He glanced up for a second and Harry smiled at him, he was clearly enjoying himself. Harry bit down again and Draco let out another moan, his body going limp against Harry's. Harry pushed one of his hands past Draco's robe and onto his pale torso, feeling the cool planes of his stomach. Draco let out a sound somewhere between a groan and a whimper before Harry shut him up with a kiss and bit on his lip.

"Potter," the spite was out of habit, but this time it came out with a moan. He locked his hands in Harry's robe and pulled at the lining of buttons on Harry's waistcoat. One by one they opened showing a chest lined with scars. He paused and began to trace along the ruined skin.

Harry closed his eyes and let Draco kiss and lick across his torso and lower down. He suddenly sprung up and kissed Harry with a fury, pressing his body against his and grinding against one another. Harry pushed him against the wall of the cabinet and ripped open his white shirt before he trailed his mouth down Draco's neck. He bit down on Draco's collar bone enticing a moan from him before he went lower and paused above his nipples. He saw Harry's eyes widen before he looked up to meet his.

"What do you want Draco?"

Draco had to swallow before he could get a word out. "You", he rasped. "I want you."

He closed his eyes and let his head fall back; pushing his hips out so Harry would get the hint. Harry picked up on it and moved his lips to Draco's "Close your eyes," he whispered into his ear. Draco shut his eyes immediately and waited as Harry gently took his arm and led him into what he presumed was the inside of the cabinet. It was the perfect place for dark and dirty deeds. He opened his eyes and raised a brow at Harry, smirking a little. Harry Potter in the closet seemed like a good joke to him.

Harry slammed him against the wall of the cabinet and then continues to slam his mouth against his. There was more heat and Draco could feel just how excited Harry was getting against his leg.

Harry kissed his mouth, his nose, his chin, his neck and across his chest. He rested his mouth over Draco's hard left nipple and waited breathing hard for a second.

"Not going to stop there are you Potter?" Draco snarled. Without further hesitation Harry bit down hard and manoeuvred his hand down skirting the apex of Draco's trousers. Draco took a deep breath as Harry took him in his hand.

He watched as Harry ran his hand over his hardness; let his thumb trace circles over his tip. Draco was breathing heavier now, Harry quickly pulled at Draco's belt until it opened and his pants fell to the floor. He went back to moving his mouth across Draco's jaw trailing his lips down his pale throat to his chest, to his stomach. He let his head fall back nearly hitting the cupboard wall as Harry took him in his mouth, one hand pushing on his belly adding a painful pleasure.

Harry sucked on Draco's hardness, his head moving up and down, his wicked tongue licking his tip swallowing the small amounts of precum. Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair and pushed himself further into Harry's mouth until he felt him hit the back of his throat. When he felt like he was close to hitting climax he stopped and pulled Harry off the floor.

"Not yet I still haven't touched you," his voice rough. Harry nodded and stood as Draco quickly tore off Harry's clothes. "Won't be needing these Potter."

Harry smiled and wiped his mouth with his thumb. He was so close to him it was as if a fire had been lit and neither wanted it to go out. Draco fell to his knees and looked Harry in his shining green eyes as his pale hands grabbed Harry's now scarred hips and took Harry fully into his mouth. Harry was breathing hard and locked his hands in Draco's hair to push his head down "Lick it," he commanded.

Draco did as he was told for once and held Harry's length with one hand as he began to lick him in long slow strokes with his tongue. He traced the prominent vein underneath and watched with delight as Harry shivered.

Draco kept going, urged by Harry's moans and grunts of pleasure. He took Harry to the back of his throat again and again and let one of his hands slide around Harry's waist to his firm butt and grabbed it. He could tell that Harry was close; he could feel him throbbing in his mouth.

Draco had an idea that may work in the close proximity of the cupboard. Letting Harry fall out of his mouth Draco turned and knelt to the ground and raised his ass in the air. He beckoned to Potter. "C'mon do it Potter. I know how much you want to," he teased.

"I get to be on top?" Harry asked curiously raising an eyebrow and licking his lips. "Is this part of the forgiveness thing too?" Harry teased.

Harry leaned over and trailed a finger down Draco's spine and watched as his back arched not unlike a cat.

"Potter!" he snarled, "I can just-" Harry cut him off as he pulled him up off the floor and pressed him against the wooden wall. Draco reached behind him to spread his cheeks to make it easier for Harry, this is happening, this is happening he thought to himself. He heard Harry spit and bent slightly at the waist so his head was now pressed against the wall.

"What are you waiting for?" Draco smiled feeling an immediate hardness press against one of his hands still behind him. Harry's finger reached around and parted his lips playing softly with his tongue pulling it like a toy, "Because I can Draco." Draco bit his finger in response and heard Harry chuckle.

He felt Harry wipe his spit around his hole and tensed. He took a deep breath and relaxed again as he spread his legs wider. He was ready.

Harry guided himself into Draco's opening. He could feel Harry's cool breath as he pushed the tip in. Draco growled "Don't start being gentle now Potter," and pushed back onto Harry. Harry got Draco's hips in a better position and forced into Draco until he was completely inside him. Draco grunted at the force but still moved against Harry. "Potter oh...I've wanted this...uh go deeper". He bent over further until he was back in his original position which allowed Harry to enter him further.

Harry used Draco's hair to pull his head back further. This in turn made him breath harder, made him get harder. Harry moved deeper inside him and Draco dropped to his knees making Harry pause.

"Is the chosen one tired already?" he sneered. Harry growled and reached around to grab him by the dick; he pressed his mouth into the back of his neck and bit him hard. Harry pounded into Draco harder and faster than before while also moving his hand up and down Draco's length.

Draco could feel himself cumming in Harry's hand as he leant over so his mouth was now beside Draco's ear, "You came first Malfoy. Chosen one wins again," Draco could almost hear the grin the grin on his face as he growled back at him and wiggled himself so he was spinning on Harry, tossing his blonde hair.

Harry moved his hand full of Draco's cum to his mouth. "Taste yourself Malfoy, and then you'll have my forgiveness." Draco looked down at the stickiness in Harry's hand before putting two of the fingers in his mouth and sucking hard. Harry groaned, Draco still sucking on his fingers flicked his tongue across them and felt Harry throb inside him. Harry slammed into Draco again and again until he himself came inside him. Draco felt himself smirk as Harry fell against his back breathless. "Do I have your forgiveness now Potter?" he asked a cocky smile on his face.

In answer Harry ran his hand down his spine as he arched his back and pressed himself against Harry who was still inside him. "Not 'til we're done." He heard Harry whisper before he pulled Draco up so his back was against Harry's sweaty chest. Draco let put a moan as Harry moved his lips across the back of his neck and bit down where he had before.

He wanted to keep going, his body was screaming to keep going. Harry pushed him against the wall and grabbed his hand to move it above his head. Draco turned and captured Harry's swollen lips kissing him again and again moving with the rhythm and moaning with it, "Don't stop don't stop."

Harry hitched Draco's knees up and hooked them on his elbows. Draco moaned and continued to let his tongue dance with Harry's as Harry pushed against him. Draco took Harry in his hand "Happy to see me Potter?" And pressed him inside him once again. Harry answered in a grunt biting down on Draco's shoulder as he pushed in and out of him once again.

Draco yelled out and the two collapse landing in a heap within the cupboard still tangled together still kissing but tired. Draco licked along Harry's collarbone tasting the sweat, "Nice?" Harry asked pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"The chosen one doesn't taste half bad but I tasted better," he answered with a slight sneer making Harry turn away. Draco rubbed a hand along his thigh and watched Harry reach for his shirt. It was over now.

"Where'd you learn to do all that," he asked trying to prolong the minutes to keep this going, whatever it was. Hell he knew what it was and he wanted it.

"Ginny," Harry grinned diving forward catching Draco's sneer in a vicious kiss biting his lower lip, "Don't sneer I can't take it." He looked deep into Draco's pale eyes. Draco was the first to look away.

He observed him again taking him in, "You've changed Potter."

"I grew up its normal"

Draco looked away "You've changed though."

"I'm still Harry," Harry wasn't even looking at him now as he pulled his trousers up.

"Don't remind me," Draco groaned rolling his eyes.

"If you sneer, we're going again," Harry warned.

Draco didn't sneer, "What happens now potter?"

Harry still had his back to him. This infuriated him that he wouldn't even look at him now. Was he embarrassed? He stood still stark naked.

"Don't ignore me Potter," he snarled. Harry having successfully dressed finally turned to Draco. He could feel his heart racing as he stared at him again but this time differently. He would always be the chosen one. He could feel himself start to sweat as he noticed Harry was also taking him in. His pale body quivered under the inspection.

"I don't know Draco, I mean we could..." Harry stopped. Draco held his breath. Harry continued all at once "Wecouldstartmeetingupmore."

What? Ha had spoken to quickly for Draco to catch on to what he was saying. HARRY looked at him nervous. "You're going to have to actually annunciate your words for me to comprehend you Potter," he said still confused.

He watched as Harry seemed to collect himself. "We could start meeting up and you know go places to hang out..." he trailed off.

Draco could feel a smile tugging at his lips but then doubt crept in. The thought of all Harry's fans, Draco's father, mother. If people found out they would take it all away. This moment, everything. Even their time in the cabinet would be stolen, Harry had to know that or did he care.

Draco was correct when he said Harry had changed. He wasn't Potter anymore. Not the skinny green eyed boy with a nest permanently on his head. He had filled out, earned his place in the world over and over again. He didn't have a bright twinkle in his eye. Instead he had burning embers of a fire that had once burned so bright it could devour everything.

"What do _you_ want Harry?" Draco asked without venom without a sneer just a calm stare.

"I want you" Harry said simply, "right now that's all I want." Harry wasn't looking at Draco anymore; instead he tilted his back to look at the ceiling. "I'm tired Draco of being Harry Potter, of you being my enemy, did you get what you wanted Draco?"

"Forgiveness?" Draco asked, in euphoria from his answer. He nodded; he could feel Harry's forgiveness and accepted it.

He knew Harry was having a rougher time with this than he was from the way he wouldn't look at him. He took a step closer "Harry," Draco started slowly, "we're in a vanishing cabinet you know?"

Harry's eyes widened before he smiled slowly. "That's right," he said "and the matching one...surely it's not still in Hogwarts?" He asked. Draco's face didn't give anything away. "Why don't we find out?" He replied a small smile now on his face. Harry smiled taking Draco's thing hand in his, "Lets"

Harry watched as Draco quickly pulled his clothes and robe on before he felt the wardrobe activate. His stomach dropped and everything spun for a dizzying few seconds as the cabinet transported them.

He had never been so happy, never thought he could be this happy! He tightened his grip on Harry's hand as he presses his other hand against the door. Harry did the same, sealing the moment between them.

Draco pushed the door open slowly. He's clueless as to their whereabouts. It's dark so he can't see much but the air felt grimy. One breath is all it takes to tell him that something has died in here.

"Ugh that's fowl," Harry says stepping out from behind him. His hand is still firmly clasped in Draco's.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Draco asked, still turning. One thing is for sure it's not Hogwarts. He looked back at Harry and saw how his face had hardened and become more serious "Draco," he even sounds more serious, "get back in the cupboard I know where we are and we don't want to be here."


End file.
